The present invention relates to a wheelchair frame assembly comprised of a plurality of unit frames detachably connected to one another with, each frame unit comprised of a plurality of metal frame tubes and a plastic shell directly molded on the metal frame tubes.
The frame of a regular wheelchair is made by welding a plurality of metal frame tubes into shape. The wheelchair frame structure has drawbacks. Because the metal frame tubes are connected together by welding, it is difficult to accurately fix the positions of the metal frame tubes relative to one another. The welding process will affect the structural strength of the metal frame tubes, and will cause the welded area to gather rust easily. Therefore, the frame must be electroplated after the process of welding. Further, the shapes and positions of the parts of the frame cannot be adjusted or changed after the process of welding.